Espíritu Indomable
by WithoutHeart
Summary: HIATUS-Al verse en aquella situación, Bella decide que hará su propio camino, aún cuando eso signifique deshonrar al guerrero que gane su mano. Sin embargo, cuando planea huir, se encuentra con un apuesto hombre que la cautiva rápidamente, y del mismo modo gana su odio absoluto. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una mezcla.**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Desafío"**

 **Hola! Espero estén todas muy bien y se tomen el tiempo de leer esto. Bien, debido a que no logro decidirme por ninguna historia y sólo siguen llegándome más ideas jaja, he decidido subir el primer capítulo de todos los fanfics y dependiendo de la recepción que tengan, terminar uno y luego seguir con el otro hasta acabarlos por completo en el orden que vayan gustando, así que desde el fondo de mi corazoncito espero que les guste alguno y puedan ayudar a esta indecisa y dispersa chica jaja, sin más que decir, me despido. Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Pd: esta es mi primera historia de época y tengo unas varias más guardadas en mi pc… jaja, me dio con ellas. En fin, ojalá les guste. Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**

…

— ¡No puedes obligarme a hacerlo! — Exclamó la muchacha jalándose de los rizos.

— Es tu deber, Bella. — La mujer de ojos verdes y vivaces simplemente la observó impasible. Y te estás comportando como una malcriada. — Los hombros seguían completamente erguidos mientras Bella la contemplaba furiosa.

— ¿No comprendes que todos esos tarados no saben ni siquiera tirar bien una flecha? ¿Cómo esperas que me case con alguien a quien en primer lugar, no conozco y en segundo lugar, es un inútil? ¡No puedo! — Continuó rechistando de vuelta al balcón. Desde ahí podía contemplar las extensiones verdes e infinitas de su tierra, el lugar al que pertenecía tanto su mente como cuerpo. Su alma era tan libre como el águila que surcaba los cielos y no podía atarse a un hombre que seguramente la limitaría a asuntos banales. Así eran los escoses, las mujeres simplemente les servían como yeguas de cría y objetos de placer. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a someterse de ese modo. Por favor, Bella podría cabalgar por los riscos más tortuosos y podía atravesar la manzana que pendía de aquel árbol en un suspiro, y si se comprometía como era voluntad de su "santa" madre, no le sería posible realizar esas actividades nunca más.

— Bella, sabes que es una vieja y antigua tradición…— susurró Renée, reconociéndose a sí misma en los hombros rígidos y de cierto modo, hundidos de su hija.

—…y es el único modo de impedir una guerra entre los clanes— completó con voz monótona, dejando su postura de abatimiento. La autocompasión no era una de sus características.

— Eres una chica lista y…

— ¡No me sirve de nada ser una chica lista! De todos modos estoy destinada a criar niños dentro de un castillo. — Espetó con el ceño fruncido. Por Dios, ella ni siquiera quería tener hijos. Era demasiado joven y tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ponerse gorda e inestable.

— No es algo malo Bella y no es lo único que harás.

— Oh, sí, olvidaba que debo ser perfecta a los ojos de mi "adorado marido" — hizo un mohín, apartándose de la ventana. No quería contemplar cómo comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte los puestos de la feria.

— Yo estuve en tu lugar hace años y te puedo asegurar que no ha sido malo. — La muchacha de cabellera castaña entornó los ojos en su dirección, dedicándole una furiosa mirada.

— Tú tuviste suerte. Padre se volvió un bobo enamorado y él es increíble con la espada y sobre su caballo. Seguro que estos niñitos apenas saben montar. No quiero casarme con ninguno de ellos, aún cuando eso evite una guerra.

La mujer se rindió, soltando un suspiro.

— Pues no hay nada que puedas hacer. — Espetó en tono autoritario— y será mejor que dejes esa estúpida rebeldía de chiquilla y comiences a alistarte.

— Si me obligan a hacerlo, escaparé. — Sentenció la muchacha con ojos encendidos cuando su madre se dispuso a abandonar la habitación iluminada naturalmente.

— No, te vas a comportar y no desafiarás a ninguno de los participantes. — Y dicho esto cerró la pesada puerta de madera.

La chica sacudió su cabeza, empuñando las manos y soltando un chillido de indignación.

No podían obligarla a esto, no podían hacerlo. Ella siempre había sido libre de elegir, claro, hasta el momento en que pasó a ser el trofeo de estas festividades que disputaban su mano. Era incapaz de pensarlo sin apretar los dientes y sin tener deseos de maldecir a viva voz.

Se quedó largo rato parada en el centro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y convenciéndose a cada segundo que debía huir antes de que algo se concretara, pero antes, haría todo lo contrario a lo que Renée le había exigido y ella sabía cómo. Su puntería era difícilmente superable y su destreza con el caballo era simplemente sorprendente, los mismos hombres de su clan así lo reconocían.

Sí, ella los avergonzaría demostrando que una mujer era mil veces mejor en lo que suponían era su terreno y luego tomaría su caballo y huiría hacia las montañas. Jamás podrían detenerla ni casarla, ella era tan libre como cualquier hombre y se lo pensaba dejar bien claro a su madre. Bella sabía que ella había sido afortunada, pues Charlie la amaba más que a sí mismo y le permitía participar de la toma de decisiones, ya que al ser el jefe de los cuatro clanes, cinco con el clan Swan, toda responsabilidad recaía sobre él y como buen esposo, la compartía con Renée. Sin embargo, la chica de cabellera rebelde tenía la certeza de que su matrimonio arreglado no sería como el de sus padres y tampoco lo quería, amaba demasiado la libertad que poseía estando sola.

Con su resolución tomada y el orgullo más apaciguado, Bella se dispuso a ponerse el incómodo traje elegido por su madre.

La tela se adhería demasiado a su cuerpo y le impedía moverse con propiedad, con esa estúpida prenda no podría disparar sin dañarse los dedos del pie, pensó probando la movilidad de sus brazos. Además, la horrible toca que tenía abrazando sus alborotados rizos rojizos la tenía enferma de irritación. Se sentía como una extraña usando esa vestimenta, que solo mejoró un poco al cruzarse el manto de los colores de su clan sobre el pecho, atándolo en la cadera izquierda.

Cuando terminaba de ajustarse las botas que se negó a reemplazar por las zapatillas aprobadas por Renée, oyó los toques en la puerta.

— Pase— murmuró con fastidio, enderezándose con dificultad. Malditos fueran los vestidos de esta clase, además, el color blanco tan pulcro de la ropa le perturbaba. Seguramente, si corriera por el bosque como solía hacerlo a escondidas de su madre, todos lo notarían.

— Oh, hija. Luces…— su padre la contemplaba vacilante. Él era más como ella, irracional, atrevido, alegre e impulsivo y jovial. Mucho menos dado a la severidad.

— ¿Patética? Ni siquiera puedo moverme con esto— dio un par de pasos más tiesa que una tabla y oyó la estruendosa carcajada de su padre.

Lo miró con fastidio.

— Esto es tu culpa— sentenció con un dedo, sabiendo de sobra que si su madre la oyera la daría una buena tunda y le jalaría los cabellos. Bueno, eso no podía hacerlo, ocultó la sonrisa maliciosa. — Debiste haberme hecho chico. — Se quejó bajando lenta y dolorosamente los brazos. Muy ajustado, sin duda.

Alzó la vista al percatarse del silencio.

— Si lo hubieras sido, ¿qué sería de mí? — Se acercó hasta acariciar la aún redonda mejilla de su hija, de su posesión más preciada junto a su hermosa esposa. El rostro de Bella era inusualmente bellísimo, con aquellos ojos del color del fuego, tan poderosos y valientes que se comían al mundo en cada pestañeo, como los suyos propios. Sin embargo, su nariz era pequeña y delicada, al igual que su piel suave y ligeramente pecosa entre los ojos. Sí, su hija era más que preciosa. — No podría haber sido tan feliz, ni estar más orgulloso. — De eso no cabía duda, la niña era muy diestra con las armas, con todo tipo de armamento, aunque claramente el arco era su fuerte. Jamás había visto tal destreza a tan corta edad, y eso que ya conocía a un montón de hombres jóvenes y viejos.

— Pero si lo fuera no tendría que estar disfrazada, ni postergando todo lo que deseo hacer— entonces sus ojos lo miraron con desesperación. — Tú sabes que mi alma es libre, no puedo reducirme a un par de tareas tan tontas. — Bella ni cuenta se dio de que apretaba el brazo musculoso de su padre. — No puedes matar de ese modo mi espíritu.

Charlie, conociendo muy bien a su hija admitió que ella llevaba la razón, pero las tradiciones eran las tradiciones.

Se soltó de su agarre y notó cómo la postura de Bella se erguía, al igual que su desafiante mandíbula. Y al contemplarlo otra vez, tenía la mirada orgullosa y altiva.

— Tengo que terminar de arreglarme. — Él simplemente suspiró ante el gélido tono en su voz, pero interiormente tuvo la certeza de que quien saliera victorioso de este encuentro, se llevaría mucho más que una simple mujer para casarse. — He dicho que tengo que terminar de arreglarme. — Sonrió, andando hacia la puerta y sofocando una carcajada ante el pobre individuo que la tomara por esposa. Sin embargo, al pensar en eso, se le quitó el buen humor. Su niña, como esposa de alguien. Con otro, lejos de sus ojos y protección.

La tristeza recorrió su corazón y sintió firmes deseos de simplemente eliminar la estúpida tradición y pasarle un caballo para que se fuera a donde la guiara el viento y sus instintos.

Abandonó la manija de la puerta y antes que cometiera una imprudencia, caminó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo de piedra.

-o-

Llevaba más de medio día sentada contemplado a los _hombres_ que se enfrentaban para obtener su favor y no podía encontrarse más aburrida. Había notado más de alguna mirada interesada, tanto entre los participantes y representantes de sus clanes, como de la multitud que los rodeaba. Bella podía escuchar a los comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos, a las mujeres riendo y cuchicheando sobre todo y nada, y los vítores incansables. Si esta reunión de clanes y festividad no fuera por ella y por _aquella_ razón, se encontraría disfrutando de pasearse entre las personas sonrientes y alegres. Mas, todo lo que había en su espíritu era rebeldía y molestia por el destino impuesto. Ella tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo…

Cansada de ver a aquellos debiluchos tratar de apuntarle a algo más allá de sus narices, y sin que su madre lo viera venir. Se levantó y trató de alcanzar la daga oculta en su bota, pero el vestido era tan ajustado que le impedía moverse.

— Por todos los santos celtas— gruñó enfadada y agachándose más, logró obtener lo que deseaba, no sin antes oír la tela rasgarse. Eso no le importó y menos cuando volvió a sonar al alzar el brazo, fijar el objetivo y de un solo movimiento darle en el blanco, que se encontraba a unos considerables metros más lejos que los supuestos guerreros curtidos en aquellas destrezas.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción contempló cómo todos daban vuelta la cabeza buscando al dueño de aquella arma que tan diestramente y para sorpresa de todos había acertado en el blanco más complejo.

— ¡Bella! — Gimoteó su madre al verla— ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? — La jaló del brazo, pero ella se resistió y alzando la barbilla la enfrentó.

— No permitiré que ninguno de ellos me tome por esposa, antes, prefiero ganar mi propia mano. — Espetó para el horror de Renée que ya notaba las miradas furiosas de los otros lairds, claro, todos menos su esposo que no podía ocultar la sonrisa ante la osadía de su hija.

— Regresa a tu asiento. — Gruñó entre dientes y jalándola otra vez.

— No. No voy a casarme sin al menos dar la pelea.

— Estás avergonzando a estos guerreros, Bella. Acepta de una vez tu destino.

— ¿Mi destino? ¡El destino lo hacemos nosotros! ¡No las estúpidas tradiciones! — Exclamó la castaña cada vez más enfadada e irritada por el maldito vestido.

— Deja ya de comportarte así. —Con una fuerza que hasta la propia Renée desconocía, logró llevarse a su rebelde hija hasta su asiento. — No voy a permitir que nos avergüences, Isabella. Y si he de atarte a esta silla hasta que se concreten las competencias, lo haré. — Se contemplaron ambas mujeres con enojo.

— Inténtalo. — Desafió y su madre maldijo aquel carácter que le traería más de algún problema en el futuro y que su marido no dejaba de fomentar.

— No me tientes, Isabella.

—¡Pero es que no te das cuenta que yo soy perfectamente capaz de igualar sus capacidades! ¿No me tienes un poquito de fe?

— Isabella, haz caso a tu madre y siéntate. — Ella volvió desconcertada la mirada hacia su padre. Él jamás le hablaba así, nunca que recordase. Y menos la contemplaba con enojo.

— Pero…

— ¡Sin peros! ¡He dicho que te sientes! — Musitando por lo bajo obedeció, sin dejar de maldecir internamente. Todo el mundo miraba la escena y ella le hizo muecas a todo aquel que osó verla directamente. Odiaba esto, todo esto.

Y hasta ese entonces silencioso lugar, se volvió a llenar de gritos y algarabía.

— La daga la he tirado yo, ¿quedó claro? — Espetó Charlie con voz ronca y dura, la que usó tantas veces en las guerras que lo habían dejado como el mediador de los cinco clanes que convivían en sectores cercanos. Frente a él ya se congregaban tres que enseñaban a sus supuestos mejores guerreros, aunque no era ciego y podía notar que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de controlar a su hija. Ella era indómita como las mismas tierras escocesas que la habían visto nacer, y no se contentaría con nada más que el mejor. Al final, era su pequeña.

Su mujer, lo contempló con angustia y el temible guerrero sintió la división en su corazón. No sabía a cuál de las dos debía apoyar, si a la niña de cabellos rebeldes que observaba todo con enfado o si a su hermosa esposa que amaba más que a él mismo.

Suspiró ruidosamente y optó por darle un largo trago a su jarra de cerveza, mientras veía a los hijos de los lairds enfrentarse a la prueba más simple de tiro al blanco.

Estúpidos con nada de precisión, pensaba cada vez más irritada Isabella, jugando con un mechón que escapaba del tocado que la asfixiaba. Para no molestarse más, decidió pensar en lo que haría apenas este día acabara. Seguramente tomaría su caballo y galoparía por los extensos valles verdes, dejaría que su enmarañado cabello siguiera su ritmo y sonreiría al sentir la libertad golpeando su frente. Y sí, probablemente comenzaría a allanar el camino para su futuro escape. No iba a casarse, así tuviera que huir de su amado clan y de su padre, por el momento, no sabía cuáles eran sus reales sentimientos por su madre.

Le dirigió una mirada a hurtadillas, concentrando todo su enojo en aquel movimiento. Ella siempre había tratado de formarla como una buena mujer que sirviera de esposa, es decir, callada, que no discutiera las órdenes de nadie y amara a los niños. Al menos, en ese punto, no había problemas, siempre y cuando no fueran suyos.

— Ahora viene la competencia de tiro con arco— anunció el padre de Isabella, contemplándola, aunque ésta no lo miró. Mantuvo la vista al frente, donde indicaban a James Gigandet como el triunfador de esa ronda, siendo que no había acertado más que una vez al blanco, de los cuarenta tiros de los que disponía. La castaña bufó, repantigándose sobre la silla de madera tallada, lo único que deseaba era coger sus cosas e irse lejos, lo más que pudiera de ese sitio. Pero no lo haría hasta haber peleado todo lo posible.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomó su decisión.

— Iré al baño. Regreso enseguida. — Anunció sumisamente a su madre y aunque la observó con sospecha, no pudo decirle nada, pues su hija ya enfilaba hacia el castillo.

Al comprobar que nadie la veía, corrió hacia la fortaleza y al llegar tuvo que detenerse a respirar, el traje le impedía moverse como deseaba, a pesar de ya haberlo rasgado.

Bufó, maldiciendo la tela mientras iba hacia los establos y cogía su arco y flechas, escondiéndolos bajo su falda. Con mucha suerte, lograría llegar.

Con los ojos vigilando a las personas que vendían sus productos y a otros que reían, dirigiéndose a las justas donde los "guerreros" probarían su valía con el arco, inició el regreso.

— Veremos quién es más digno de mí al final— susurró Isabella. No pasó desapercibida para algunos, pues era casi la única mujer que mantenía sus greñas encerradas y que andaba tan rígidamente. Volvió a vociferar mentalmente contra sus prendas.

Para cuando volvió, procuró esconder su arma bajo el asiento antes de sentarse, con una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Por qué estás tan roja? — Interrogó su madre.

— El vestido aprieta. — Respondió abanicándose las mejillas. Renée la observó con sospecha, hasta que un hombre indicó el inicio de la cuarta ronda. Nadie había acertado aún.

— ¿No eran cuatro clanes? — Preguntó repentinamente Isabella, al contar a los participantes.

— El clan Cullen llegará con un poco de retraso, su hijo apenas regresó a ayer de una guerra. — Explicó su padre y la muchacha simplemente guardó silencio, pensando en que seguramente era tan poco agraciado como el resto.

Se mantuvo cada vez más inquieta, al sentir como su arco la llamaba. Ella podía demostrar que era tan buena como ellos e incluso mejor. Si tan solo su madre no fuera tan… ¡tan ella!

— Oh, mira, James volvió a acertar— comentó sonríete Renée, mientras Isabella miraba como lo felicitaban sus gentes. El susodicho volvió sus azulados ojos a la chica y sonrió. Ella sólo lo ignoró, volteando la cara. — Tengo mucha fe en él. Es guapo, y tiene capacidad.

— Si tú lo dices— contestó su hija, apoyando el rostro en una mano.

— Erguida, Isabella. — La reprimenda se ganó una mirada furibunda.

— No me molestes más, ¿quieres? Ya mucho hago estando aquí.

— No me faltes al respeto.

— Tú me lo faltas entregándome a estos tontos. — Siseó entre dientes Isabella, procurando que sólo su madre la oyera. Tampoco quería traerle problemas a su padre. — Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerlo mejor y que no necesito casarme para estar segura.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto, y no es por eso por lo que debes casarte. Es por tradición, si hubieras sido hombre…

— Lamento no haberlo sido, de verdad. Así tú no serías tan injusta ni me condenarías a la desdicha.

— Eso lo dices porque eres joven y aún no sabes nada. — Replicó su madre, regresando el ceño fruncido al frente.

— ¡Claro que sé! ¡Y pienso demostrártelo! — Y dicho esto, se paró y cogiendo el arco, se quitó la toca sobre su cabeza, dejando que el cabello largo y ondulado le cayera sobre los hombros y acariciara su espalda.

— ¡Isabella! — Chilló Renée, capturando la atención de su marido.

Pero ella ya ponía la flecha y se disponía a disparar.

— No lo hagas. — Ordenó su madre. — Te arrepentirás.

Sonriendo en claro desafío, la dejó ir.

Atravesó como un rayo el campo y se insertó en el centro del dibujo, ante la estupefacta y enfadada mirada de todos. Incluso los participantes la observaron con genuina sorpresa.

— ¡Es todo! ¡Te encerraré hasta que esto termine! — Renée la jaló de un brazo, pero la chica se zafó sin dificultades.

— ¡Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer! ¡Encerrarme! ¡Pero no me importa porque escaparé igual! — Acto seguido, una bofetada fuertísima la hizo guardar silencio y empuñar las manos. El silencio fue absoluto.

— No le faltes el respeto a tu madre. — Isabella sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, pero no por el golpe, sino que porque había sido su amado padre quien se lo había propinado. — Seth, Billy. Llévensela a su habitación y enciérrenla. — No despegó la mirada de los ojos enfadados de Charlie y se zafó de las manos de los hombres que cumplirían la orden. Ella caminaría sola.

En completo silencio y con la barbilla en lo alto, caminó entre la gente que la veía con asombro o que no la veía, simplemente.

Aquello había sido lo más humillante que le había sucedido y sabía que tardaría en recuperarse de ello.

El revuelo dentro de su hogar era inmenso, pues acomodaban las pertenencias y arreglaban cuartos para los recién llegados. Todo era un caos, por lo que de cierta forma agradeció llegar a su habitación.

— Lo siento.

— Está bien. Quiero que me dejen sola, por favor. — Les dio la espalda y apretó los ojos al oír la llave en su puerta. Y al cabo de dirigir una mirada por sobre su hombro, dejó que su rostro cayera y se permitió tocar la mejilla que de seguro estaba enrojecida. Ni siquiera planeaba llorar, hasta que percibió que de sus ojos descendían lágrimas.

Se enfadó más al darse cuenta que lo hacía y lanzó contra la pared lo primero que encontró, maldiciendo con ganas. Un hábito que su madre había intentado quitarle, pero cuyo propósito jamás fue concretado. A veces le daba la impresión de que Renée no la quería, puesto que siempre estaba tratando de cambiarla.

Se paseó como leona enjaulada y no tardó en quitarse el condenado trozo de tela, quedando con una fina y simple blusa y unas calzas de cuero. El vestido terminó en algún rincón de la habitación.

— Tendré que huir— se dijo, acercándose a la ventana que estaba demasiado alta como para usarla de escape. La golpeó con sus puños. El enfado nublaba la pena que le provocaba haber sido golpeada por su padre en frente de todo el mundo. —Tengo que huir.


End file.
